When Your World is Funereal
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: For RuHana Day 2002. Shounen ai/Yaoi. Sakuragi has lost his eyesight as a result of the accident. How will this affect those around him? *COMPLETED* NOT for Haruko fans. NO flames. Please R&R~!
1. When Fate Shows Its Fangs

DISCLAIMER: Only the storyline is mine.  
Author's Notes: Just to be on the safe side, if there's a fic that's akin or almost parallel to the fic I have right here, I must apologize greatly to the owner. Any similarity is purely coincidental.

~

Kogure Kiminobu, the long-suffering vice-captain, could do nothing but to watch as the two freshmen fought ever so violently. Even Ayako's mighty tessen did not—or could not—stop Rukawa and Sakuragi.  
            "I knew something like this would occur," remarked Miyagi with an amused smile. "Governor had to go back early, obviously they're not afraid…"  
            Ayako frowned. "I think it's time for me to find something more formidable. I'm beginning to think they are no longer intimidated by my fan."  
            The others cringed at the thought.  
            "Sakuragi…Rukawa…" Kogure, with an uncertain voice, said. "…back to training…"  
            "Do'aho."  
            "OI! Take that, you…"  
            Mitsui put an arm on Kogure's shoulder. "What say you we leave them, na, Min-kun?"  
            "Hi…Hisashi…not now, people are looking…"  
            "Let's continue our training without those two idiots…"  
            "But…it's not time to leave yet…"  
            "Min-kun, we've been watching them fight for the past two hours….training is over now…but **our **training is only about to start…"  
            Kogure reddened. Mitsui had to grin at the sight.  
            Ayako approached Kogure. "Ano, sempai?"  
            Kogure adjusted his glasses, whereas in fact he was trying to hide his blush. "Yes?"  
            "What are we going to do now? It's already late." Ayako ignored Kogure's crimson face.  
            Kogure felt a nudge from behind. "Ah…I think we can do nothing now…we'll just continue tomorrow when Akagi is here…"  
            "Right. He'll be furious to know today's training is a flop."  
            "Ah, I can almost imagine his angry face…"  
            "So, should we adjourn now?" asked Mitsui, impatient.  
            Ayako darted a suspicious look in Mitsui's direction. "Why are you so eager to leave, sempai?"  
            Mitsui laughed nervously. "No reason, no reason at all!"  
            Kogure coughed. "We planned to go over to my house to study." _Oh, God, I lied! Hisashi!  
            _Ayako seemed to accept Kogure's garbled words pretty well. "I see." She smiled enigmatically. "Study hard, sempai's!"  
            Mitsui recovered from his dazed state. "Thanks, Ayako. So, Kogure, what will we be studying tonight?"  
            As soon as Ayako was out of earshot, Mitsui leered towards the bespectacled boy. "I never knew you're such a good liar, Min-kun. You're so full of surprises!"  
  
            Sakuragi kicked a pebble aimlessly. He was walking home. Sighing, he was disappointed he didn't see Haruko even once in school that day.  
            "Sakuragi-kun!"  
            The redhead shook his head vigorously. _Damn, now I'm even hearing her voice…I must be going crazy…  
            _"Sakuragi-kun, hello!"  
            He paused in his steps. Turning his head to look behind, he saw her. Akagi Haruko.  
            She smiled at him—an act that never failed to melt Sakuragi's heart. "How are you today?"  
            Finally able to overcome his sudden loss for words, he spoke, "Very fine, indeed. And you, Haruko-san?"  
            "So am I. How's practice today? Is everything OK without my brother?"  
            "Well…" Sakuragi knew it would be unwise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, since that would make him look bad. "Everything was fine."  
            "Good. How did Rukawa perform?"  
            Sakuragi didn't answer immediately. At first he thought of insulting the raven-haired boy, but before he could say anything, Haruko interjected.  
            "I do wish you and Rukawa could get along. It's for the best of the whole team."  
            Sakuragi was speechless. Him…getting along with Rukawa? The thought was sufficient to send the sanest man on earth straight to an asylum. "That's impossible."  
            "Why?"  
            "I don't know. It just doesn't seem plausible…"  
            "I think what you two need is time."  
            A shrug. He didn't feel like discussing about his archenemy; especially not with Haruko. "Where're you from?"  
            "I'm on my way home from the library."  
            "Would you like me to send you home? It's dangerous for a girl to be walking alone."  
            "Thank you Sakuragi-kun, I really appreciate it."  
            "My pleasure."  
            Haruko, upon remembering something, opened her purse. A pink handkerchief flew out and landed in the middle of the road. "Oh, dear."  
            "It's OK, Haruko-san. I'll get it for you."  
            "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."  
            Sakuragi ran to the middle of the road. He stooped down, picking the handkerchief up. He looked up, and saw Haruko yelling something inaudible. Her hand was pointing frantically to Sakuragi's left.  
            Sakuragi looked to his left. His eyes widened in utter horror when he saw a car heading towards him.  
            The next second, he was thrown into pitch darkness.  
  
            Rukawa's eyes opened abruptly. His cold eyes were full of terror, his lips dry. He paid no attention to the shopkeeper who was berating him.  
            "You broke my antique vase!" barked the trader. "Why can't you look where you're cycling?"  
            The vase had smashed into a million pieces.  
            Normally Rukawa wasn't a superstitious guy, but he felt something was wrong.  
            Then he remembered. He dreamt Sakuragi got knocked down by a car.

~{to be continued}~

More Author's Notes: *ducks to avoid unidentified flying objects* No, I'm not killing Sakuragi! If I did, then there wouldn't be any story, and I promise this will be a RuHana! Yikes! *runs away to get away from Sakuragi fans*


	2. When the Fire Ceases to Kindle

DISCLAIMER: The storyline is mine.   
Author's Notes: Hi, **OrOoo**-san! I'm not killing Sakuragi, so don't worry! I don't have to bring him back from the dead. **Bad Faith**, my friend, don't you threaten me with Sanzo's gun *shrinks back in fear*. **Jigen**, fancy seeing you here *waves*. Hello **sLL**, thanks for your kind reviews for my other fics as well! Ah, gomen, but one of my bad habits is writing short chapters, but I'll try to lengthen the chapters. I'm not a cruel person the last time I checked, **akane**, so I don't think I'll make Sakuragi suffer that much. Thank you for your generous feedbacks! *bows*

~

            "Sakuragi-kun!" wailed Haruko. "Kami-sama, please save him!"  
            "He's in the operation theatre now," remarked Kogure. "We can only pray for the best."  
            Haruko nodded. After the accident, a passerby wasted no time in contacting the hospital, asking them to send an ambulance immediately. Haruko was too shocked that she could only run to Sakuragi's unconscious body. The scarlet pool of blood scared Haruko out of her wits. Upon arriving at the hospital, she rang Ayako up, who in turn informed everyone about the misfortune.  
            "How long has he been in there?" asked Miyagi, pacing up and down restlessly.  
            "One hour…" answered Ayako. She bit her fingernails in suspense.  
            "Did you contact everyone, Ayako?" asked Mitsui. "Rukawa's not here."  
            "I know the two of them hate each other, but surely Rukawa's not so heartless that he refused to see Sakuragi?" added Miyagi.  
            Ayako shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I couldn't contact him. I believe he must've pulled his telephone lines, disconnecting the line."  
            "It's the only way when you have fan-girls calling you up 24/7, bugging you hours without end," commented Mitsui.  
            Kogure eyed him carefully. "Any experience?"  
            Mitsui laughed nervously. "Once, and only once! Don't look at me like that, Kogure!"  
            The doors opened, a doctor emerged from behind them. He was shaking his head. All eyes turned in his direction.  
            "Doctor!" they approached him.   
            "Is he dead?" demanded Mitsui.  
            "Can't you do something?" insisted Miyagi.  
            "But…he can't be dead!" cried Kogure.  
            "Sakuragi-kun!!!" Haruko wailed louder.  
            "Have you tried everything?" chipped in Ayako.  
            The little man held his hands up, motioning them to be silent. "Who's dead?"  
            "Sakuragi Hanamichi!" they said in unison.  
            "You mean the redheaded guy?"  
            "YES!!"  
            "Oh, him! He's not dead, I assure you."  
            "Then WHY the sad face?"  
            "Please calm down. Your friend is not dead, but…"  
            "But WHAT??"  
            "We managed all the cuts, wounds and bruises. It's a miracle not even one bone is broken, though. But there's one major problem…"  
            "KAMI-SAMA!!"  
            "He go a serious concussion…"  
            "He has amnesia?" cried Ayako. _I thought they say it only happens in the movies!_  
            "Is his skull shattered?" asked Miyagi. _So much blood…it's freaking me out.._  
            "SAKURAGI-KUN~!!!!" (_A/N: no prize for guessing who said this…_)  
            "The bash has interrupted his nerves. So that means…"  
            This time, they didn't scream. Only Kogure could let out a squeak. "Are you saying…that he's…?"  
            The doctor nodded gravely.

            _Please…let this only be a horrid nightmare, not more…Dear God, listen to my prayers…  
_            Rukawa ran to the reception desk. "Sakuragi Hanamichi's room?"  
            The image he had seen of Sakuragi involved in an accident was far too real that he could not ignore it. He could feel something was wrong, and even his bones could feel the chill. He had rushed to every single hospital he knew in Kanagawa, with no luck. Until he reached the last one.  
            The young nurse was too absorbed admiring Rukawa's looks to attend to his request. An older nurse pushed her aside.  
            "Room 110," she replied briskly. "Now go before you divert the other nurses' attention from their work."  
            _So it's true…_  
            Rukawa, having missed the elevator, ran up the staircase. _And you call yourself an athlete when you even miss the lift…_  
  
            Every inch of his body was aching. His eyebrows quivered as he slowly regained his consciousness.  
            Ayako gripped Miyagi's hand. "Look…he's awake."  
            _It's all…white…and that smell…_Sakuragi knew that smell. He was in a hospital ward.  
            "Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko rushed to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling right now?"  
            "I…why am I…in hospital?" asked he. He rubbed his forehead.  
            "Can't you remember? You got hit by a car," explained Mitsui. "No serious injury, um…I think…"  
            "Hisashi!" Kogure hissed sharply, nudging him.  
            "Oh, yeah…I remember…" Sakuragi groaned in pain. _Itai…I've never felt pain this much before…_  
            Unknown to them, Rukawa appeared at the door silently. His heart felt sympathy as he witnessed Sakuragi's condition. The latter's forehead was wrapped in bandages, and there were cuts on his face. But the final blow was yet to come.  
            "Um, guys…why don't you guys turn the lights on? It's dark…" asked Sakuragi.  
            At that moment Rukawa's face turned pale—making him look fairer than ever.  
            Sakuragi Hanamichi was blind.  
            "Sa…Sakuragi…I don't know how to break this to you, but…you…you've lost your vision." Kogure said slowly.  
            "Megane-kun? You're kidding, right?" _Impossible! I can't be blind!_  
            "He's dead serious. The doctor said the blow on your head had disrupted some of your nerves…that's to say, the eye nerves," resumed Mitsui.  
            Rukawa had to lean against the wall for support. His legs were losing their strength. His breathing was getting more robust as he frantically tried to catch his breath.  
            Sakuragi could not accept the fact. He gave a yell, a loud and scary yell, and tried to get out of his bed. Mitsui and Miyagi, with a minor assistance from Kogure, controlled him by pinning him down.  
            "Let me go, let me go!" insisted Sakuragi, wringing his hand frantically in desperate attempt to escape. Mitsui's clutches merely tightened. "Don't fool me! Turn the lights on, I say! This can't be happening to me!" _They're lying! They're just joking!_  
            "Hanamichi!" Miyagi nearly barked. "Calm down! I know you're upset but—"  
            "Sakuragi!!" Mitsui said. "If you don't stop acting like a lunatic, I'll be forced to—" Mitsui never did finish his sentence, for Sakuragi had pushed him aside. Mitsui was thrown to the wall.  
            "Damn…he's still as strong as ever…" mumbled Mitsui crossly.  
            "Hisa—Mitsui!" cried Kogure.  
            "Why that useless—" Mitsui was about to launch an attack but Kogure was in time to hold him back.  
            "Calm down, I beg of you! You have to excuse him!" pointed out Kogure.  
            Rukawa almost entered the scene, seeing things were getting out of control. But he was a second too late. Sakuragi's doctor had already come into the room, a syringe in his hand. But his own patient kicked the poor doctor before he could do anything. The needle flung to the other corner of the room.  
            "Sakuragi-kun! Please stop!" yowled Haruko.  
            Ayako brought her fan out from her bad and swiped it at Sakuragi. The latter fell on the bed, unconscious.  
            For a moment everybody lost his or her voices. They were too shocked for words. Even Kogure's glasses were about to fall from its place.  
            "Uh, wasn't that a little too much?" asked Kogure, nervous. "You might worsen his condition…"  
            "Yeah, who knows?" interrupted Mitsui. "Maybe he's also deaf now…" _If so, he'll be more enraged than ever…_  
            "It's effective," Ayako pointed out.  
            The doctor was horrified, for he had never came across such a state of affairs in his whole years of being a doctor. "What have you done?" _Is he still alive? If the management hears about this, I'll be fired!_  
            "I put him to sleep," answered Ayako simply.  
            "But…but…" The doctor was pointing a shaking finger at the unmoving Sakuragi.  
            "It would be impossible for you to administer the God-knows-what in that hypodermic when he's deranged."  
            Miyagi nodded in agreement. "Aya-chan's right—as always."  
            Outside the room, Rukawa frowned. _If they had Sakuragi in the right hands—my very own—things won't get this complicated…  
_            "Oh, my…this is all very dreadful…" remarked Haruko. "Poor Sakuragi-kun…"  
            "I think it's better if you leave now," murmured the doctor.  
            "But, Matsuyama-sensei…"  
            "You can do nothing now. His mood is not stable. You can come back to visit him again tomorrow."  
            "But tomorrow's so far away!" protested Haruko. _What if…Sakuragi-kun suddenly…_  
            "Please…" Dr. Matsuyama lowered his head. "The patient needs some rest. And some peace and quiet." _Not to mention the other patients as well…_  
            "Let's go," urged Kogure. "He's right. Maybe Sakuragi will feel better tomorrow." _I hope so…_  
            The doctor watched the five teenagers departed. He conducted several check-ups on Sakuragi, and he withdrew, thinking maybe he should adopt the manageress' paper fan technique in handling unhinged patients.  
            On the other hand, if he wanted to maintain his job, he might as well forget the idea.  
  
            _Finally, they're leaving…_Rukawa glared at them from his hiding place. After they had gone, Rukawa made his way to Sakuragi's room. Without giving it a second thought, he entered.

~

Author's Notes: Was it good, or was it bad? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Take note; reviews, NOT flames.


	3. When You Give Me the Shaft

DISCLAIMER: What I said earlier.  
Author's Notes: Uh…a tinge of OOC-ness. Gomen, it's unavoidable.  
Nakkie: Thanks for pointing it out to me. I guess I'm so used to writing humour that sometimes these kind of things go unnoticed. Hontou ni gomen na sai! *bows*  
jaded-puppet, Keitsu Han'ei, sLL, and akane : Thanks a lot for your generous reviews! Hope you'll enjoy the continuation!

~

            Sakuragi, now conscious, was pulling his blanket. Apparently he had nothing to see, so his fingers played with the white sheet.  
            Rukawa's shoe, upon entering, made a tiny sound. He had waited the whole time Sakuragi was out cold, and just when he was about to go home, he noted the redhead was awake.  
            Sakuragi froze almost immediately. His ear listened intently, his mouth shut.  
            "Who is it?" he asked, his voice still shaky. "Micchy?"  
            Silence.  
            _Must be my imagination…_His thread of thoughts was cut by another similar sound.  
            "You're not the nurse, are you?"  
            Still no reply.  
            "Youhei? Don't play tricks on me, Youhei…" Realizing it would not work, Sakuragi was getting impatient. "Who the hell are you? I can't see you so don't make fun of me like this! I want to get some sleep! Buzz off before I call someone!"  
            "It's still early."  
            "It doesn't matter to me! My whole world is nighttime now! So just get the hell out of here, Rukawa!" Only then did he recognize whom his mysterious visitor was. "Rukawa?"  
            "Hn."  
            "I should've known you wouldn't make my life easier even if I'm on a verge of dying…"  
            Rukawa kept silent. It crushed him unreservedly to stare at the hazel brown eyes that were once so full of determination, enthusiasm and naturally, life. But the radiance in his eyes was history. Blankness, infinite blankless.  
            "Go away, Rukawa, I don't want to see you."  
            "You're blind; you can't see me," replied Rukawa without thinking.  
            "You insensitive, heartless—" Sakuragi shot curses at Rukawa.  
            Inside, Rukawa was blaming himself. _Nice going, idiot. Now he's really mad…  
            _Sakuragi, assuming Rukawa was right in front of him, lunged forward. He stumbled over the bed. Rukawa was, in fact, too far to catch him.  
            "Damn, damn, damn…" muttered Sakuragi, his eyes watery. "Leave, Rukawa, please! I beg of you!" There were sobs in his speech.  
            Rukawa stood still; staring at the figure sprawled on the floor. He kneeled and held Sakuragi's arm. The blind boy, however, swatted his hand away.  
            "Don't touch me!" he warned Rukawa.  
            If Sakuragi was not in a deplorable circumstance, Rukawa would have gladly given him a black eye. No, make that **two **black eyes.  
            "I'll help you get up, then I'll go," promised Rukawa, negotiating.  
            "I don't need your help either!"  
            "Do'aho, don't be stubborn."  
            "I know you're enjoying yourself, Rukawa, seeing me so helpless. Go away and don't come here anymore!"  
            "…No."  
            "Don't be so adamant about this, Rukawa! I know you'll be laughing any moment now that you've seen my pitiful state!"  
            "Do'aho, I wouldn't come here simply to laugh at you—"  
            "Liar! Go and play basketball, do whatever you want to do—just leave me alone!" He proceeded to punch Rukawa but the shorter lad avoided it gracefully—and in the nick of time.  
            "Damn it, Rukawa, stay still so that I'll be able to give you a broken nose!" After several unsuccessful tries, with Rukawa far beyond his reach, he head-butted his own head on the wall.  
            Rukawa seized him. "Do'aho, what are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"  
            Sakuragi tried to break free from the iron bind. "Yes! I've become a disabled person! There's no use for me to live anymore!"  
            Rukawa pulled him away from the wall.  
            "I know what I'm doing, Rukawa!" said Sakuragi. "If I hit at the exact spot, I might be able to undo the damage—"  
            "By then you'll be long dead."  
            "How would you know? And what do you care?"  
            "Shut up, you're too noisy."  
            "If you want me to be silent, I suggest you leave now. You've seen me, so get moving!"  
            "Lie on your bed."  
            "How dare you tell me what to do?"  
            "Shut up, do'aho."  
            "GO!!!"  
            Rukawa, knowing Sakuragi could never tell his presence without his sight, stepped out of the room. And he waited.  
            Sakuragi stood unmoved for a while. "He's gone." With his hands in front of him, he tried to feel his way. He sat on the bed, his cheeks wet with tears.  
            It took all of Rukawa's mind power to prevent himself from marching straight back into the room and dry those tears away.  
            "Why me?" Sakuragi was almost choking. "Why must this happen to me?" His trembling hands clutched his sweaty forehead. "Haruko-san…"  
            Rukawa's eyebrows quivered. _He still remembers her…  
            _"Now that I'm sightless, she's bound to go after Rukawa…and forget all about me…that sly devil Rukawa gets all the luck…and he had the nerve to come right hear and pretend he's sorry for me…"  
            Rukawa could not bear listening to his moans about the captain's sister and himself. Tearing his gaze away, he walked away in silence.

~

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. It can't be any longer. Author's block is attacking me again! Reviews, anyone?


	4. When She Takes You Away

**DISCLAIMER**: The only things that belong to me are the storyline and some original characters. That reminds me—if anyone wants to take Dr. Matsuyama, then go ahead *chuckles*.  
Author's Notes: Thank you to **Nakkie** (I agree about Youhei posing as a bigger threat than Haruko) , **sLL** (Make it easier for Rukawa? Um, that'll be hard…*grins*), **kristel **(in my opinion, the idea of amnesia is quite popular now, don't you think? ^^), **Crescent Quetzalcoatl** (glad to hear you're enjoying this fic! ^^), **DT **(*grins* You'll have to wait to read my ending to see for yourself…), **Dr Jigen **(Thanks!), **OrOoo** (gomen, I'll try my best in making the chapters longer!), **ayu **(Thanks a lot!) and **Yuriko **(as for the fan, I was thinking that since Sakuragi was already rather weak, so it's nothing new to see him just go out cold because of the fan. Perhaps I _have_ been too cruel…) for your kind feedbacks! Love you all!   
            *coughs* I can't really say how the story will untangle itself nor can I say what the ending will be. All I know is I've some _unanticipated_ stuff in my head right now and I'm planning to transfer them into this story. I don't think I can promise anyone whether Sakuragi will get any more accidents or not. Spoils the fun of it, don't you think? I don't think I'm **that **cruel, you know… *coughs* 

~

            For the first time in his whole life, Rukawa Kaede has had a sleepless night. Because he was so accustomed to cycling in his sleep, he actually got lost on his way to school with his eyes wide open. Talk about irony.  
            "What's up with Rukawa?" asked one of his classmates. "I could've sworn there are black circles under his eyes."  
            "You can't be serious!" exclaimed another. "The infamous Rukawa NOT sleeping? It must be the end of the world!"  
            "Surely it's obvious why," remarked a third person as he motioned at Rukawa, who was staring out the window. "He's in love. One cannot miss the dreamy, far-away eyes."  
            "Ishida! There's just no way he could've fallen in love!"  
            "Hey, everyone!" The door was opened, somewhat violently. It was a boy from another class. "Have you heard? Sakuragi Hanamichi got involved in an accident!"  
            The class sucked their breath sharply. Rukawa had turned away from the window, his eyes now focused on the newcomer.  
            Ishida, who was watching the Shohoku Ace, grinned at his new discovery. _Bingo! Bull's eye!_  
            "How is he now?" asked a girl, Akemi.  
            "No serious injury, except…he can't see anymore."  
            Rukawa sighed silently.

            "Did you tell Rukawa about Sakuragi?" Kogure asked Ayako as they made their way into the locker room.  
            "I didn't, and I couldn't. I was too busy in class," informed Ayako.  
            Kogure unlocked his locker. "I didn't see him today. He wasn't even on the rooftop when I was searching for him."  
            "That won't be a problem," said Mitsui, who had just joined them. He grinned at Kogure. "The whole school knows about it, so rightfully he should too."  
            "Not just that," added Miyagi. "There's a rumour saying Sakuragi had broken his neck—and another one saying he has two broken legs."  
            "Rubbish," replied Mitsui. "Such untruth!"  
            "They **are** rumours," reminded Ayako.  
            "Hello, Aya-chan!" Miyagi brightened.  
            "Hello, Ryota," answered Ayako. She looked around, noticing Rukawa was nowhere to be found. "Where's Rukawa? Why isn't he here?"  
            "Now that you've pointed it out…" murmured Kogure thoughtfully. "Mitsui, have you seen him? Ayako and I haven't all day."  
            "Nope. I thought he's already here—he's always the first one to be here, usually."  
            "He's going to skip practice?" asked Miyagi. "How unlike him."  
            "Oi!" Akagi appeared in the doorway. "What's taking you people so long?"  
            "Move it, move it!" ordered Ayako.  
            "Min-kun…"Mitsui whispered to Kogure. "Do you suspect Sakuragi's accident has something to do with Rukawa's absence from practice?"  
            "Really? Oh…"  
            Mitsui frowned. "Mou, Min-kun…surely that's obvious enough…come to think of it, Rukawa with Sakuragi…"  
            "Cute."  
            "Eh?"  
            Kogure blinked, aware of his sudden remark. "I…I'll see you in court, Hisashi…" Kogure hastily departed.

            Sakuragi was not in a good mood. He barked at the nurses, giving tantrums and causing trouble without end.  
            Relying on his hearing, he heard footsteps. They were heading in his direction.  
            "I want to be alone!" He threw an empty container towards the door.  
            The container bounced off Rukawa's chest. He picked the object up.  
            "Who're you?" demanded Sakuragi. He reached for another item to throw. This time, a vase. He flung it, but his visitor was able to catch it smartly.  
            Noting there was not any sound of glass breaking, Sakuragi was quietened.  
            Rukawa was about to enter, but he heard paces approaching him—approaching Sakuragi's ward.

            Haruko knocked on Sakuragi's door.  
            Sakuragi was jolted back to reality, for he was stunned, wondering who his mysterious visitor was and his purpose of seeing him.  
            "Sakuragi-kun?" asked Haruko. "How're you feeling today?"  
            "Haruko-san? Sore wa anata desu ka*?" asked Sakuragi.  
            "Yes. I brought you flowers—all sorts of them. Where can I put them?"  
            "Thank you, Haruko-san." Sakuragi forced a smile. "You can place them in this vase on this table right here…"  
            "Vase? What vase?"  
            _Oh, yeah…I threw it…_ "Haruko-san, did you notice anyone before you enter?"  
            "Notice anyone? No, I don't think so."  
            "So you didn't see anyone at the door?"  
            "No, I didn't. What's the matter? Anything wrong?"  
            "A furtive visitor was here, just seconds before you showed up. He took the vase."  
            Haruko had a weird look in her face. "What did he do that for?"  
            Sakuragi shrugged. He felt touched to know she was there, in the same room—and they were alone.  
            "You're all right now?" asked Haruko.  
            Biting his lower lip, Sakuragi replied softly, "I…I'm fine."  
            "I'm pleased to hear that."  
            _She must be smiling right now…and I can't see that…  
            _"Sakuragi-kun?"  
            He raised his head. "Ah, hai?"  
            "You're…quiet…"  
            A sad smile. "Gomen…"  
            Haruko shook her head. "No, you don't have to. It's perfectly understandable…"  
            _Her voice…it's fading… _"Haruko-san?"  
            "I…It's just that…I missed seeing you in school…on court…that's why I come…to meet you…"  
            Sakuragi could not answer. He was cursing his inability to stop her tears.  
            "It saddens me to see you like this, Sakuragi-kun…you've always been cheerful and energetic…I've never seen you…not being you…"  
            "Haruko-san, are you crying?"  
            _Is that why my cheeks are wet?_ "No, I'm not crying…I'm just, uh…"  
            "You are. Don't try to hide it, Haruko-san…I know you are, I can hear your sobs…"  
            Out of the blue Haruko flung her arms around Sakuragi. The latter was caught off guard.  
            "Why—"  
            "I can't help it, Sakuragi-kun! I feel guilty! I'm the reason you've become like this! It's all my fault!"  
            "No, don't…"  
            "How am I ever going to forgive myself? I can never live in peace thinking what I have done to ruin your whole life, your whole future ahead of you! I couldn't sleep last night—"  
            "…enough…"  
            Haruko shook her head. "It's all my fault! Mine!" Her tears were wetting Sakuragi's shirt.  
            Sakurag wrapped his muscled arms around the girl. "There's nothing you can do, nothing we can do…just, don't worry too much…"  
            Haruko was speechless in Sakuragi's arms. "But I…I'm not sure if.."  
            "If I forgive you, Haruko-san, promise me you'll forgive yourself…"  
            "Sa—Sakuragi-kun?"  
            "I forgive you, Haruko-san, I sincerely do."  
            Tears were flooding her eyes, blurring her vision. She moved closer to him, and he to her.  
            "Hanamichi…"

            Rukawa was getting good in playing hide-and-seek. He managed to conceal himself from view and yet saw everything that occurred between Sakuragi and the captain's sister.  
            He looked down, staring distractedly at his shoes. With a sigh, he departed. He knew he could not bear waiting a second longer, witnessing the two. He felt his heart was sliced into millions of thin slivers.

~{to be continued}~

More Author's Notes: Is this what people call sap? *grins*

_P/s:_ *Sore wa anata desu ka? = Is that you?


	5. When Words Cannot Deliver

DISCLAIMER: What I said earlier.  
Author's Notes: Gomen, I found it too tempting to put in their POVs.

~

Sakuragi's POV 

            I can't sleep, even if everything is dark, I still cannot sleep.  
            It is bad enough not being able to see—it's worse when your imagination takes control of what is left to be your eyesight. The hallucinations do not stop…  
            It was the most terrifying moment in my life. I could somehow recall how it felt to get knocked by a car—and the remembrance is clear as daylight. Hellish, most gruesome…I don't want to think about it anymore…  
            One thing I'm happy about—is Haruko-san. She is the last person I saw, and she visited me, stayed with me for quite some time. She also called me 'Hanamichi', not 'Sakuragi-kun' anymore. When I was embracing her, she whispered to me the four words I wanted to hear so badly coming from her dainty lips.  
            "I love you, Hanamichi…"  
            I should feel like I'm in heaven right now, to have my wish become a reality. But why do I feel uneasy about the whole thing?  
            And who the hell was my mysterious visitor?

Rukawa's POV 

            She finally said it. Akagi Haruko confessed her love to the do'aho. MY do'aho.  
            I saw and heard everything. My fox-like ears heard her confession. My watchful eyes saw the sudden spark of happiness in Sakuragi's expression. His face softened as the girl was close to him, in his very arms. Never have I seen him so delighted.  
            Is that it? Does that mark the end of Rukawa Kaede's quest for Sakuragi Hanamichi's love? And does it denote the beginning of Akagi Haruko and the redhead's relationship?  
            Why must he be so lusciously attractive? As if I don't have enough to worry about, what with the captain's sister, Sakuragi's own best friend around him…  
            An alien feeling has found its way to my bottled-up emotion. Regret—for not making him mine earlier. Why did I not do so from the very second my eyes met his? Why was I so confident I would be able to get him in the end, without taking the necessary steps to secure that fact?  
            I believe I was too engrossed in pursuing my basketball dreams. Or perhaps I was too positive thinking sooner or later he would surrender to me, allowing me to taste the true flavour of Sakuragi Hanamichi. Maybe I thought the girl was never a threat, an obstacle that would come between me and Sakuragi.  
            Maybe the reason was even simpler—I was scared of rejection.  
            Sakuragi might as well call me a chicken now instead of a fox.

**An extract of Akagi Haruko's diary…**

Dear diary,  
            I don't know how I could face Sakuragi-kun anymore. He's completely blind now, and I'm to be blamed for his accident, for everything.  
            Why didn't I go after the handkerchief myself? Should I refused Sakuragi-kun's generous offer, he would still be all right now. Safe and sound, ever ready to play basketball with the team, determined to bring victory no matter what.  
            I thought he would be mad at me. Unexpectedly, he forgave me for tearing his world apart, throwing him into absolute darkness, and making his life revolve no further than the four corners of his ward. I shattered everything, and yet he still forgive me. He has a kind heart…  
            I never knew this would happen—not to him. I never realized how he played a huge role in my life.  
            It felt warm to be hugged by him. And his breathing...it was heavenly as it brushed my neck. I like that feeling, a lot.  
            Only today I felt my heartbeat pounding my chest with such a force I never knew my heart could muster. My face was blushing terribly the whole time. I was stupid not to know at an earlier time.  
            I have fallen in love with Sakuragi Hanamichi—from the start.

~{to be continued}~

More Author's Notes: I know the story looks a bit messy now. You might be asking how is it possible for Haruko to admit she's in love with Sakuragi that easily? I have the answer to it, but I can't reveal it—yet.  
            Gomen for any grammatical mistakes. Please leave me a review before leaving, na? *bows*


	6. When Your Hate is No More

DISCLAIMER: I, Hikaru R. Kudou, am not the rightful owner of SD.  
Author's Notes: Uh, slight OOC?  
**OrOoo**:Upload five chapters at once? O.O But I haven't finished typing out the whole thing.  
**akane**: Um, is this long enough?  
**ayu**: Haruko is pathetic…sorry Haruko fans out there…eh, wait, seriously—is there really any?  
**Fiery Ice**: ^^ In my biased opinion, Rukawa and Sakuragi shouldn't get Haruko either—I mean, since they belong to each other… *clears throat*   
**kristel, ****SephirothduMatrea**: This is Haruko we're talking about na…it's nothing new to hear her mistaking guilt for love ^^;;  
**Keitsu Han'ei**: Maa maa…before you come after me I think it's better if you read this chapter first… ^^  
**Yuuki**: Hello, Yuuki~ ^^ I agree about Haruko being an idiot – though I don't think Rukawa appreciates it should I agree Sakuragi is one… *avoids Rukawa's death glares*  
**Leonora Cosmos**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
**Keax**: Gomen, I've been too busy immersing myself in fic-writing I forgot to do anything else *bows apologetically*. You can call me sempai if you want to – but I don't think I deserve to be called one… ^^"

~

            "You hardly touched your breakfast," commented the nurse in reproof. "If you keep this up you're bound to get gastric…"  
            "It doesn't matter to me anymore," responded Sakuragi flatly.  
            "You have an attitude problem, young man."  
            Sakuragi spontaneously threw insults and curses at the poor nurse.  
            "Please behave!" said Dr. Matsuyama sternly. "She's just concerned to see your stomach empty!"  
            Sakuragi did not bother to answer. He turned his head away from the doctor. His appetite had decreased dramatically, and it was a miracle he still retained his perpetual energy.  
            "If you don't show good manners, I'll put your to sleep."  
            "All the better."  
            "On the contrary, my dear boy. Too much of that sleeping stuff may bring undesirable consequences. Stay silent."  
            Sakuragi was bored to death. Before the fateful accident, he took for granted seeing the morning sun shine through his window. But now, he missed the sunlight, and was willing to give anything just to see a glimpse of it.  
            He dreaded mornings. He did not get any visitor at that time, since Haruko and his friends were in school.  
            "Sensei…" he murmured.  
            "Yes?"  
            "Give me that drug—the one that can put me to sleep…" _And forget all this disaster temporarily…  
            _Dr. Matsuyama shook his head. "I said no. Nurse, just leave his breakfast with him. Sooner or later, his disobedience will wear off."  
            Sakuragi snorted. _Yeah, right…_

            "He's an obstinate one," declared the nurse.  
            "Aa, I agree. He's the worst patient I've ever had," replied Dr. Matsuyama as they walked out of Sakuragi's ward. He noted a tall figure walking in their direction. "Ah…pardon me…"  
            The boy stared at him. The boy's cold eyes made Dr. Matsuyama felt slightly incomfortable.  
            "I believe you're a friend of Sakuragi Hanamichi?" asked Dr. Matsuyama.  
            He hang back before giving a nod. _Is his state deteriorating?  
            _"Your friend hasn't eaten anything," explained the doctor. "Can you please try to advise him? It will help to rectify him, in a way."  
            _Advise the unbending do'aho?_ "Sure."  
            "Thank you." With that, the doctor and the nurse departed.  
            Rukawa quietly moved, entering the room Sakuragi was in. The redhead was trying to sleep. He did not look as if he was succeeding.  
            "Argh! Damn it all!" He, frustrated, ruffled his hair and pummeled his head viciously.  
            Rukawa stepped forward and held the redhead's wrist firmly. Sakuragi was surprised.  
            "What the—" _I know that grip…that can only mean…_He wrestled his hand free. "Rukawa?"  
            "You're hurting yourself," said Rukawa. He could not bear looking at the blind boy.  
            "That's none of your business!"  
            _It is…_ "The doctor spoke to me, saying you've been missing your meals."  
            _Of all people, the doctor told HIM?_ "So I have. What's that got to do with you?"  
            _Plenty. _"Why?"  
            "You mean why I'm not eating? Because I'm not hungry."  
            "Other than that?"  
            Sakuragi flared up immediately. "Why you—need you ask me why? Are you blind too, Rukawa?"  
            _It's because you cannot see the food you're eating…_"Why did you not ask for assistance?"  
            "Yeah, right. From who? That irritating doctor?"  
            "No."  
            "Who?"  
            "Me."  
            Sakuragi burst out laughing.  
            Rukawa felt relieved. He missed the once sickening laughter, after so long Sakuragi did not…  
            "I think my hearing is failing me. I thought you said **you** are going to help me? Are you daft, Rukawa?" said Sakuragi after he ceased laughing.  
            "No."  
            "Seriously, Rukawa, what has happened to you? Did you knock your head or something?"  
            Rukawa could not miss the mild sarcasm in Sakuragi's question. "I'm fine." _I'm anything but fine, seeing you like this…  
            _Sakuragi had a doubtful expression on his face.  
            Rukawa took the bowl of porridge on the table. "Eat, do'aho, or…"  
            "I don't want to!" insisted Sakuragi. "Or what? Are you threatening me, you deaf fox?"  
            "…or I'll make you." Without warning, Rukawa shoved a spoonful of porridge into Sakuragi's mouth.  
            His eyes widened in pure shock. Once the ladle was out of his mouth, he made an attempt to spit the food in his mouth out. Rukawa's hand, however, had covered his mouth, not allowing the food to come out of it. Sakuragi was forced to swallow it down.  
            Removing his hand, Rukawa murmured, "How was it?"  
            Sakuragi was at a loss for words, completely bowled over. When his voice returned to him, he demanded, "What did you do that for?"  
            "Feeding you."  
            "Damn you, Rukawa! This genius is NOT a baby!"  
            "You don't have to be one."  
            "You…"  
            "Open up." Rukawa held a spoonful in front of Sakuragi.  
            Even without looking Sakuragi could tell he was blushing madly.  
            "Open, or I'll just thrust this down your throat."  
            "Oh, I hate you!" He opened his mouth all the same, letting Rukawa to feed him for the second round. And the third…the fourth…  
            "Do you really?"  
            "What?" asked Sakuragi as he chewed.  
            "Do you really hate me?"  
            "I…I don't know."  
            Rukawa stirred Sakuragi's breakfast slowly, watching him intently as he did so. "It's because of her, isn't it?"  
            "Haruko-san?"  
            "Yes, her."  
            "I'm not sure anymore. She—she told me that she loves me…and I could hear the truth in her words."  
            "You love her too." _I'll change that one day…  
            _"Well, I can't say I don't." A nervous smile.  
            Rukawa stared at him. _Is that joy…or uncertainty?  
            _"Rukawa?"  
            The Shohoku Ace raised his head.  
            "How come you're here, and not in school?"  
            "I woke up late," lied Rukawa.  
            "So you decided you should visit me?"  
            "Maybe." _Decided long ago…  
            _"Teme! How can you be unsure!"  
            Rukawa goggled at the porridge. "How's the food?"  
            "Uh…I don't know. Why don't you try it yourself?"  
            Rukawa tasted a small portion of it. He flinched. "Too watery."  
            "Is it? I didn't notice that…" _I thought it tasted rather nice…  
            _"I'll bring you some edibles next time," said Rukawa.  
            _Whoa! _"I'm not sure if the doctor allows…"  
            A snort. "Who cares? With food like this it's a wonder patients can recover."  
            Dumbfounded, Sakuragi voiced out, to test his theory. "So, um, what happened to the vase?"  
            "Vase? What vase?" Rukawa asked innocently after awhile.  
            "You know perfectly well what I'm trying to tell you! The vase I threw at you yesterday."  
            _He knew…_ "It's at home."  
            "Ah…" _What else should I say? Should I ask him what he was doing here yesterday? Maybe next time…  
            _The silence that had settled in was making them both felt uncomfortable. Rukawa was so used to the loudmouth, annoying Sakuragi Hanamichi. It was amazing how he could change so much into a quiet person.  
            "Why don't—" began Sakuragi.  
            The words apprehended Rukawa's whole attention.  
            "Why don't we make peace?"_ Where did THAT come from?  
            The best suggestion he has ever come up with; the one I've been waiting for…  
            _"How about it?" _He must think I'm acting strange…_  
            "Alright."  
            _Did he say what I **think **he said? _"You agree?"  
            "Hn."  
            _Too many shocking incidents in a short period of time will be the death of me…_  
            "I have to go now. I shan't tell a soul about my feeding you."  
            "And I won't tell anyone of your visit. That is, if you don't want me to…"  
            "They don't need to know."  
            "Are you coming tomorrow?"  
            The question halted Rukawa is his steps. "Do you want me to?"  
            "Do stop answering my question with another question. It's irritating me."  
            "I would, if you want me to."  
            "Alright."  
            _He actually said yes…_"Goodbye."  
            "Goodbye…and, oh, Rukawa…thank you for your visit, honestly."  
            Rukawa turned to look at him for the last time. The sincere appreciation was clearly obvious on his face.  
            "Finish your meal." Rukawa departed.  
            Sakuragi sat still for a long time, a momentary doubt in his mind—was it indeed Rukawa? His hand searched for his porridge. He dipped a finger into the white substance, and sucked it. He frowned.  
            "It **is **watery…"

            "You're eating your breakfast at last!" stated Dr. Matsuyama.  
            "It wasn't easy…" mumbled Sakuragi.  
            "Your friend did a good job, if I may say so myself."  
            "Rukawa?" Sakuragi blurted.  
            "I asked him to persuade you. You don't mind, I hope?"  
            Sakuragi shook his head, apparently deep in thoughts. _I can't believe him…  
            _Dr. Matsuyama's eyes fell on Sakuragi's untouched lunch. "You'll still eat your lunch, I reckon?"  
            Sakuragi's fingers reflexively caressed his lips. "I…I'm not sure…"  
            "Hanamichi!" The caller appeared in front of the door.  
            "Youhei?" asked Sakuragi.  
            Mito Youhei and Sakuragi's group of friends (a.k.a. Sakuragi Army) were visiting him.  
            "At least that part about his broken neck is false," remarked Noma with a thankful sigh. "And the one about both of his legs broken as well…"  
            "They thought I've broken my neck **and **my legs?" asked Sakuragi. _Merciless bunch of…_  
            "Well, yeah…that and a bunch of other things…I don't think we need to mention them to you, though…" Yuji coughed, hiding what suspiciously sounded like a snicker.  
            Youhei gripped Sakuragi's hand. "So sorry for not coming earlier, Hanamichi. We have been too busy…"  
            "Right. Too busy playing Pachinko," answered Sakuragi, dryly.  
            "No, no! It's nothing like that!" Yuji shook his head in denial.  
            "We rushed here right after school is over." Youhei sat beside Sakuragi.  
            "So how're you feeling?" his friends asked in unison.  
            Sakuragi sighed. _I hate that question…  
_            "By the way, Hanamichi," said Youhei. "Haruko-chan will come a bit later today. Is that okay with you?"  
            "Ha—Haruko-san? Ah…sure." Sakuragi smiled forcedfully.  
            Youhei watched him vigilantly. _Something's amiss…  
            _As his friends related to him what happened in school, Sakuragi barely listened to them. Something—or someone—was lingering in his thoughts…

            Rukawa was restless. He could hardly sit at one place without feelings of anxiety bothering him. Should he attend school that day, everyone would notice how weird he was behaving. Of course, they would not link him to Sakuragi Hanamichi, right? Right?  
            Of course…Maybe…Definitely.  
            But he was amazed at his own bravery, to had just feed Sakuragi casually, without any irresolution on his part. And it was another shocking story to see Sakuragi accepting his kind offer.  
            _Does that mean I still have a chance? To be his one and only?  
            _Unfortunately he still had no answer to that.

            _Finally, I'm alone.  
            _Haruko had gone after visiting him, as she had promised.  
            What has the world come to? How was it possible that so many unexpected events just came propping up from nowhere thus making his life more of a puzzling riddle rather than the easy-going one he had encased himself in? Why must everything take a drastic turn right after the accident?  
            He actually consumed his dinner.  
            Wow.  
            Haruko and her confession of love.  
            _Was that for real?  
            _Rukawa dropping in to see him. Moreover, he made sure he ate.  
            _Was it really him? Somehow I believe so…  
            _He was looking forward to ask Youhei for his opinion, but it would be an absurd step to take with the rest of the army nearby._  
            _Why must all the questions hang about in his brain when he was feeling most depressed?  
            He was unsure of the whole lot.

[Flashback]

            "Ne, Hanamichi…" asked Haruko. "If you can have one wish, what will it be?"  
            "To be able to see again," he had replied impulsively.  
            There was a pause before Haruko answered. "Me too, Hanamichi…me too."  
            And she kissed him.

[End of Flashback]

            Unpredictably the kiss was not as electrifying as he had thought. It was consoling, nothing more.  
            _What has gotten into me? Am I THAT sick?_

~{to be continued}~

More Author's Notes: Is the length of this chapter satisfactory? I seem to be rushing to complete this fic that it's quite hard for me to make it longer. Besides, I'm in the habit of writing one-shots, but this is my first long one. Sorry, I really am! *bows* Leave a review, na? Thanks!


	7. When He is Too Close For Comfort

DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's and the storyline belong to me.  
Author's Notes: The longest chapter so far, I should think. I crammed _almost_ everything into this one. So **maybe** the next chapters will be a wee bit shorter than this one. You'll still read it, won't you? *puppy eyes*  
**Kyo**: I'm sorry, but this fic is especially for RuHana day, so I can't change my original plans.  
**OrOoo**: Well…I _might_ go back to my old ways *grins*…if my Author's Block is attacking me…  
**kristel**, **SephirothduMatrea, Keitsu Han'ei, jaded-puppet**: ^^ Haruko's kiss isn't that effective, so don't worry…eh, wait…A kiss can be effective? O.O Scary thought…  
**Crescent Quetzalcoatl, akane, M.S.Renae, sLL, Joana, **: Thank you! I'll be uploading this fic daily until its ending—providing I have time to type it into my computer…  
**Keax**: O.O; There're dungeons in his mansion? How come I didn't know? Who renovated his place without informing me? *chuckles*  
**Leonora Cosmos**: You'll do fine in fic-writing. I'm not really a good writer, anyway ^^. Good luck!

~

            "Thanks for dinner, Hisashi," said Kogure politely, bowing.  
            Mitsui grinned joyfully. "No problem, Min-kun. You won't hesitate to join me for dinner again some other time, will you?"  
            Kogure laughed. "I'll come, I promise."  
            "Good boy. See you in school tomorrow." Mitsui gave an affectionate peck on his forehead.  
            "Good night, Hisashi…"  
            "Good night to you too. Sleep tight."  
            Kogure left Mitsui's house. On his way home, he passed by a basketball court. Hearing the sound of a ball being dribbled, he approached the court. Sure enough, he recognized instantly who the player was.  
            "Rukawa?" he blurted incredulously.  
            The freshman straightened, turning his head to look in Kogure's direction. He did not say anything, but his raised eyebrows hinted his minor surprise.  
            Kogure neared him. "What happened to you?"  
            Rukawa looked away. "Nothing."  
            "Rukawa, you were absent from school today. You…you didn't, by any chance, skip school to pay a visit to Sakuragi…did you?"  
            Rukawa did not move. "Sempai…you…"  
            Kogure folded his arm. "You did."  
            The younger boy nodded once. "You won't tell?"  
            "I won't, so don't worry. It's true, then? That you do have **something **towards Sakuragi?"  
            "…it's true." Rukawa only told Kogure because he had respect to his senior. Respect, and trust.  
            "Are you going to see him again tomorrow?"  
            "Most probably."  
            Nodding, Kogure continued thoughtfully. "That's good. Why don't you come along with us, Rukawa?" he offered. "We're planning to end tomorrow's practice a tad earlier…"  
            "The whole team?"  
            "Yes, and if I remember rightly, Haruko's joining us. She's the one who suggested it in the first place."  
            _Damn.  
            _"So what do you say?"  
            Rukawa was in two minds, torn between reluctance because of Haruko's company and his immense desire to see Sakuragi.  
            "Rukawa?"  
            "Fine."

            "Tell me you've left your paper-fan behind," said Mitsui to Ayako.  
            "For the last time, sempai, I have!" insisted Ayako. "I know it was unwise of me to have spanked him that day!"  
            "Old habits are hard to get rid of," interjected Haruko, defending Ayako.  
            "Thank you!"  
            "Can we go now?" asked Akagi, impatient. "I need to lock the gym, and you guys are still taking your own sweet time."  
            "Sure, sure," said Kogure. "Rukawa, are you ready to go?"  
            Rukawa slung his bag over one shoulder and walked alongside Kogure. He was careful none of his physical appearance betrayed his eagerness to see his beloved Sakuragi again.

            He peeked inside the room. Needless to say, there was Sakuragi Hanamichi on the bed. He knocked on the door.  
            "Who is it?" asked Sakuragi automatically. _That can't be Rukawa…he just walks straight in…  
            _"It's me." He grinned. "Don't you remember me?"  
            _Wait, I know that voice…_ "Sendoh?"  
            "Right-o!" Sendoh pulled Sakuragi's hand for a handshake.  
            "But—what are you doing here?" asked Sakuragi, clueless.  
            "I was visiting my aunt. She got discharged today. Then I saw your name in the register, and here I am."  
            "I see."  
            "Why are you in hospital? You look healthy to me."  
            "I'm NOT." There was a tinge of vexation and bitterness in his tone. "Why else would the genius be confined in bed?"  
            "Sorry, OK? Mind telling me what happened to you?"  
            "An accident. Long story. Wipe that silly grin off your face, Sendoh."  
            "But I'm not grinning…"  
            "Oh yeah? I thought you were."  
            "Uh…" Sendoh waved a hand in front of Sakuragi's eyes. No reaction. Which could only mean… "Hanamichi-kun…are you…blind?"  
            The reply he got in return was full of asperity. "Hell, yeah! I'm blind! I can't see anything! Happy?" Sakuragi yelled.  
            "Hanamichi-kun…" stammered Sendoh, unsure how he should react.  
            "You can grin all you want, Sendoh, because I'm not capable of stopping or seeing you."  
            "That's not what I mean…"  
            "What **do **you mean, then, I'd like to know?"  
            Before Sakuragi knew it, Sendoh had pulled him nearer. Sendoh was hugging him.

            "I'm sure Hanamichi will be happy to know all of us are visiting him!" squealed Haruko delightfully.  
            "You're calling him Hanamichi now?" asked Akagi, surprised. "Since when? Why was I left in the dark?"  
            Haruko chose to ignore the questions. She stormed in Sakuragi's ward. "Hanamichi! We're here—HUH?"  
            Sendoh became aware he and the redhead were no longer alone. What he did not know was a pair of eyes, filled with anger and dislike, was on him.  
            "The entire team is here to see you, Hanamichi-kun," Sendoh told Sakuragi. Sendoh loosened his hold and almost unwillingly, released the patient.  
            "Kogure and Mitsui are seeing Dr. Matsuyama," said Ayako, explaining their non-appearance.  
            "Fancy seeing you here, Sendoh," Akagi mused. "How'd you know Sakuragi's here?"  
            "Oh, a little bird told me…" Sendoh smiled mischievously—one of his smiles that never failed to annoy Rukawa to a great extent—with a good reason. Not to mention that the smile was also enigmatical. His hand never left Sakuragi's shoulder.  
            Rukawa looked daggers at his long-time adversary. Sendoh merely omitted the glares; instead, he gave Rukawa an innocent smile.  
            Chalk that one up to add another point in Rukawa Kaede's list of Sendoh Akira's Most Hateful Smiles.  
            _Cheeky guy_, thought Rukawa, his eyebrows knitted.  
            _The whole team? Including Rukawa? _Sakuragi pondered. _Plus Haruko?  
            _"How're you today, Hanamichi?" asked Miyagi.  
            "I'm fine," replied the blind boy flatly. Frankly speaking, their presence was, to Sakuragi, making him feel worse than ever. He was touched, nonetheless.  
            "By the way, I brought soup for you. I made it myself." Haruko uncapped the flask she had brought along and poured the soup into a bowl. She laid it in Sakuragi's hands.  
            Sakuragi sipped it carefully.  
            "How does it taste?" asked the girl.  
            "It's…nice…" The last word was said somewhat indecisively. Fortunately the timbre was unobserved by his visitors.  
            "That's great, Hanamichi!" Haruko put his hand into hers. "I'll make some more, just for you!"  
            Akagi looked at his sister strangely. Rukawa, on the other hand, was trying his very best to ignore her—without much luck, since Haruko's high-pitched voice was by all means irritating to be overlooked.  
            Mitsui and his secret boyfriend, Kogure joined the party shortly afterwards.  
            "Hey, Sakuragi," greeted Mitsui, while Kogure wished him a good afternoon.  
            "You two went to see Dr. Matsuyama, didn't you?" asked Sakuragi. "What did he say?"  
            "Um, not much," replied Mitsui, candidly. "He's still looking for a solution to this whole—mess."  
            Sendoh pulled Kogure aside, earning himself another death glare from a suspicious Mitsui.  
            "But…this is a really rare case! I find it hard to believe the only result of his accident is only blindness," he whispered to Kogure.  
            Nodding, Kogure replied, "I get what you mean. Dr. Matsuyama—Sakuragi's doctor—is equally perplexed. Usually in these kind of cases, the patient is bound to suffer other injuries as well—for instance, a broken neck."  
            Mitsui pulled Kogure away from the Ryonan player. Sendoh stared at him blankly.  
            "This sightlessness is temporary, doesn't it?" A note of hopefulness in Sakuragi's shaky voice.  
            "Even the doctor can't give a precise answer to that question," said Kogure softly.  
            "Hanamichi! Don't worry!" Miyagi patted the patient's hand. "You're a lucky guy. You'll get your vision back!"  
            "Rukawa?" Ayako nudged him from behind. "Aren't you going to say anything to him?"  
            Ayako's elbow put a brief end to Rukawa's glaring game. In response, the boy shrugged.  
            "Don't tell me you're going to keep quiet the whole time we're here."  
            Another shrug from the freshman.  
            Ayako sighed in defeat.  
            Rukawa, in fact, wanted to speak with Sakuragi badly—but in front of everyone? Ni, he had to control his desire. No privacy, meant his conversation with the redhead would be limited. Talking right now would only make he, and perhaps Sakuragi as well, feel awkward. No, thank you. He would rather think of several death threats to a certain Ryonan player…  
            "So, at the cafeteria today, a classmate of mine named Miyuki—she bought a piece of sausage," Haruko was saying. "She was about to eat it when suddenly someone bumped into her. You know how Miyuki's temper is, right? She whacked poor Ishida with the sausage—and it bounced of his head!" Haruko laughed.  
            In the background, Akagi slapped his palm across his forehead. He was embarrassed.  
            Sakuragi could not see the humour in Haruko's little tale, since he was not a witness to the event, but he laughed all the same. Rukawa rolled his eyes. Sendoh, as always, smiled.  
            "Going already, Rukawa?" asked Miyagi. "Basketball practice?"  
            Rukawa only said "Aa."  
            "Why don't you stay a little longer?" asked Mitsui. He whispered. "Try saying 'hi' or something."  
            Rukawa stared at him as if Mitsui had just suggested him to do something unthinkable—like telling him to jump off the hospital building. He shook his head.  
            Kogure glanced at his junior. For some unknown reason, he understood Rukawa's predicament.  
            "Fine, if you insist." Mitsui shrugged.  
            "Ne, Sakuragi…Rukawa's leaving," Kogure told the patient.  
            "Ah…" That was the only syllabus Sakuragi could utter.  
            Rukawa departed, leaving all of them thunderstruck.  
            Sendoh, who was watching the anecdote without blinking even once, detected something was afoot with those two freshmen. He decided to get Rukawa talking, although he knew he would have a better chance in making a mute person talk than squeezing a word out of the raven-haired player—especially if it involved Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
            "I guess I'll have to get going as well," Sendoh voiced out. "Well, I'll see you later, Hanamichi-kun." He patted Sakuragi's red head and left.  
            For the second time the ones who were still there froze, due to shock.

            "Wait up!" he called breathlessly. "Kaede-kun, wait up!"  
            Rukawa, disinclined, stopped walking. Prickly, he glared at his rival.  
            "We need to talk about something," Sendoh spoke.  
            "There's nothing to talk about," argued Rukawa.  
            "That's where you're wrong, Kaede-kun."  
            "Don't call me that."  
            "You mean 'Kaede-kun'? Why not?"  
            "It's disgusting—coming from you."  
            _Patience, Akira…be patient…_Sendoh put on a rather strained smile. "So, can we talk, **Rukawa**-kun?" Sendoh perceived the sound of Rukawa's edgy sigh.  
            "What about?"  
            "Ah, you know exactly what I want to ask you."  
            Rukawa folded his arms, his mouth set in a thin line. He shook his head.  
            "It's about Hanamichi-kun."  
            That did the trick. Sendoh's alert eyes could make out every inch of Rukawa's muscle tightened.  
            "What about him?"  
            "You and him…" Sendoh raised an enquiring eyebrow, expecting Rukawa to get his meaning.  
            And Rukawa did. "That's none of your damned business."  
            "Tsk, tsk. Language, Rukawa-kun, language."  
            Rukawa, displeased, was about to walk away, but Sendoh caught his wrist.  
            "It's true, then?"  
            "It doesn't concern you."  
            "It does, Rukawa-kun, it does. More than you could ever imagine,"  
            Rukawa's eyes widened. _God, no…  
            _"You see it now, don't you?"  
            Gritting his teeth, Rukawa had one hell of a time restraining himself from assaulting the Ryonan Ace.  
            Sendoh, discounting Rukawa's fury, casually whispered in his ear. "We're the same…don't you agree?"

            "We'll be going now," said Kogure. "Take care, Sakuragi."  
            "Yes, megane-kun," answered the blind patient.  
            "See you tomorrow!" Haruko's fingers outlined Sakuragi's hand. "In the meantime, follow the doctor's orders, OK?"  
            "Don't do anything stupid," interrupted Mitsui.  
            "Micchy!" cried Sakuragi, indignant.  
            Mitsui merely laughed good-humouredly.  
            As soon as they had departed, Sakuragi sighed and leaned. Everyone visited him that day—first it was his bunch of Army; less than one hour later it was Sendoh Akira…and approximately half an hour after that, the Shohoku Basketball Team together with Haruko.  
            He should feel happy—but why didn't he feel that way?  
            Could it be…the reason of his disturbance…  
            "Rukawa?" he ejaculated, oblivious that he had voiced out his innermost thought.  
            "Hn."  
            _HUH? He's here? What on Earth_… "When did you get here? And how long have you been…"  
            "Just came." Rukawa, who was leaning against the wall, murmured. He was waiting for the rest to go off before opting to visit Sakuragi—for real, this time.  
            "You sneaky fox!" commented Sakuragi, half comically. "You should've warned me!"  
            He shrugged. "What for?" _His thoughtful face is certainly a sight to behold…  
            _Funny how fate toys around with you.  
            "You came back?"  
            "Aa," responded Rukawa. "The visit earlier was not idea of a proper visit."  
            "I agree. It didn't seem as if you were there at all, what with you being quiet all the way through."  
            "Sorry."  
            Sakuragi laughed. "Nah, I don't mind in the least. I'd rather have you visiting me like this."  
            "What do you want us to talk about?"  
            _A-re? _"What did you say?"  
            "I asked you, what do you want to talk about?"  
            "That's not what you said the first time."  
            "Your hearing has improved."  
            "I have to rely on it, since I can't…well, you know."  
            Rukawa drew a chair to his side, closer to the patient. "You want to talk about it?"  
            "Are you willing to listen?"  
            "Yes."  
            "Since you're already here, I'll just talk. It won't make a difference. At least other people won't think I'm crazy seeing I talk to myself with you here with me."  
            Rukawa leaned back on his chair, preparing to listen intently.  
            "Do you know what question I hate most? It's 'How do you feel today?' and such." His grips on the blanket tightened. "I can't see anything, so you can't expect me to feel fine, do you? It's all complete darkness to me! I feel vulnerable, lost…"  
            Rukawa listened in silence. He knew he was affected by his words.  
            "If this blindness goes one and on...I won't be able to do anything! I can't read, I can't walk like most people without any assistance, I can't go to school like normal school kids, I can't play basketball…and most of all…I can't see everyone's face anymore…  
            "That means one day, I'll forget the gorilla's face, oya-ji's fat tummy, Micchy's scar, megane-kun's glasses, Ayako-san's paper-fan, Ryochin's earstud, Sendoh's spiky and upright hair…"  
            Rukawa frowned. _Why would anyone want to remember HIM_?  
            "…Youhei…Haruko's face…"  
            Another frown, deeper this time.  
            "…your fox-like eyes…"  
            Rukawa's face softened at the mention of him.  
            "…and maybe my own face." Sakuragi's hands clinched over his face. Sighing, he unclasped his façade. He reached for a glass of water, but missed it. "Damn…" He tried again.  
            "Do'aho, you'll knock it over like that."  
            "It's not like I enjoy it, Rukawa!"  
            Rukawa held Sakuragi's wrist, and his free hand too the glass. He placed the glass in Sakuragi's hand.  
            "I can't even take care of myself…" He gulped the water down, emptying the glass.  
            Rukawa took the bare glass from him, refilled it, and returned it to him.  
            Sakuragi sipped his drink without a word. Rukawa could only stare at him, not without feelings of sympathy.  
            "Are you still there?" Sakuragi asked suddenly.  
            "I am."  
            "I thought you've left—or maybe you fell asleep."  
            Again silence.  
            "What did you last see before—this?" asked Rukawa.  
            "Why?"  
            "Curious."  
            "Haruko—I last saw her." His smile was no longer conveying sadness—at least, not entirely. "I guess, it's okay…because it's her…and not an escaped gorilla or something like that…"  
            "Oh." _He's happy because he saw the captain's sister…why did I even bother hoping he'll…_  
            "Mou…you could in any case laugh at my attempted joke. I'll feel better if you do."  
            "Idiot."  
            "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Laughing is not in Rukawa Kaede's vocabulary. How long are you going to stay here?"  
            Rukawa shrugged.  
            "How long?"  
            _He can't see you, idiot! _"I don't know."  
            "What **do **you know other than basketball?"  
            Rukawa shrugged again.  
            Getting no answer, Sakuragi teased, "Does that mean you know nothing else?"  
            "I shrugged, do'aho." Immediately Rukawa realized his error.  
            Sakuragi turned away from him.  
            _You're not helping him Kaede. _Rukawa scolded himself. _You might as well leave before you hurt him any further…ah?_ He saw a card beside the glass. He picked it up and scrutinized it.  
            "Sendoh gave this to you?" asked he.  
            "What? The card? Yeah. The writings on it are embossed—so I can roughly estimate the words."  
            _That sly, loathsome devil of a…_Rukawa got up from his chair.  
            "You're leaving?" asked Sakuragi.  
            "Yes." He turned, his back towards Sakuragi.  
            "Rukawa…are you mad at me?"  
            Rukawa clenched his fist. "No. Why should I?"  
            "I could sense your anger…"  
            Rukawa, without another word, left the room.  
            "Rukawa? Hey, Rukawa? RUKAWA!!"

            Rukawa, now in the elevator, crouched down. He knew he was doing Sakuragi injustice, when he vented his frustration towards Sakuragi just because Sendoh had decided to interfere in Rukawa's goal in pursuing Sakuragi.  
            But Rukawa could not help it—not when he was helplessly in love with Sakuragi. Losing him, especially to Sendoh, was not an option.  
            Rukawa banged his forehead on the doors. _Why must Sendoh be my competitor in everything I do?_

~{to be continued}~

More Author's Notes: At the rate I'm going now I don't think I can finish this fic by RuHana Day. I daresay this fic might finish later than the 10th of November. I'm too busy with other matters to take care of! T_T  
            Ne, ne, review, onegai shimasu? *bows*


	8. When Two Hearts Beat As One

DISCLAIMER: Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi belong to each other. All the original characters are not mine.  
Author's Notes: OOC?   
Gomen, I can't reply to your kind reviews. I hardly have the time to go online! *ducks to save herself from rotten veggies*

~

            "I'm bored…" Sakuragi mumbled.  
            Dr. Matsuyama, frowning, scribbled something on his writing pad. "I know."  
            "I'm really, really bored…"  
            "Perhaps you'd like to take a stroll around the hospital? There's a mini park where you can take some fresh air…"  
            A grunt. "For what? I can't see—"  
            "Why, to stretch your legs, of course. They must be feeling quite cramped since you hardly moved out of this ward. It'll do you good, you know. You don't want to be out of shape, do you?"  
            "And pray tell, who will take me?"  
            "The nurse, who else?"  
            Sakuragi snorted again. He had developed an immense dislike towards her. He would rather take a walk with…  
            "I'll do it."  
            …Rukawa Kaede. _Rukawa Kaede??  
            _"Ah, Sakuragi-kun, your good friend's here," informed Dr. Matsuyama. He turned to the visitor, who was seething with confusion when referred to Sakuragi's 'good friend'. "Thank you for advising Sakuragi-kun that day. You've helped a lot in improving his condition."  
            _Thank God_. Rukawa nodded.  
            The doctor, with a satisfied smile, left the room. He trusted Rukawa could assist him in handling Sakuragi, additionally aiding Sakuragi as he did so.  
            "I thought you wouldn't come," said Sakuragi softly after some time. "Last night…you were angry at me…"  
            "No." _I can never get mad at the love of my life…  
            _"Then? Wait, don't tell me—it's because of Sendoh, isn't it?"  
            _It's time I acknowledge the genius in him. _"Maybe."  
            "I told you I'm a genius! And you wouldn't believe me!" Sakuragi laughed boisterously.  
            "…do'aho," replied Rukawa without malice.  
            "No, no, no! You got it wrong, Rukawa. Repeat after me; pronounce ten-sai. Ten-sai, understand?" Sakuragi chuckled.  
            Precisely at that second, the same thought crossed their minds.  
            _I never thought I'd say this…but I'm enjoying his company…  
            _"Ne, Rukawa…"  
            "Hn?"  
            Sakuragi's searched for Rukawa's sleeve. "You promised you're taking me out for a little stroll? Really?"  
            "Ah, yes. Wait for me here."  
            "Where are you going?"  
            "Going to take a wheelchair—or do you want me to help you along the way?"  
            "Up to you."  
            "Either way it's fine."  
            "If you don't mind…I'd like the second option." Sakuragi smiled. "You don't mind, do you? Because if you do, I'm okay with the wheelchair."  
            _I like that better too…_Rukawa put a hand around Sakuragi's waist, helping him out. Rukawa was giving support to Sakuragi. Both of the boys felt a hot blush creeping on their faces.  
            "Let's go," urged Rukawa.  
            They stared walking, making their way to the lift. They received curious stares from the people around them, but with Sakuragi blind and Rukawa with his 'ignorance is bliss' maxim, they did not care at all. They took the lift, went down, and made their way to the small park in the hospital for the patients.  
            "Want to sit down?" asked Rukawa, noticing an unoccupied bench.  
            "Yes, please."  
            With Rukawa's help, Sakuragi settled on the bench. Sensing the raven-haired player was still standing, the redhead tugged at his companion's hand. Rukawa looked directly at Sakuragi's face, captivated by the beauty of his charming smile. Sakuragi moved a little to the side, his free hand tapping he vacant space beside him.  
            Rukawa was doubtful even as Sakuragi pulled him.  
            "What's wrong?" asked Sakuragi, still smiling. ""Don't you want to sit next to me, Rukawa?"  
            "I…I didn't mean that…"  
            The blind boy chuckled. "I get it. Are you shy?"  
            _Damn right_. Rukawa consented to Sakuragi's wish.  
            They were sitting so close to one another that their ears could perceive the sound of their breathing patterns synchronising, forming a lovely little tune. Their hearts were beating simultaneously.  
            "Do you feel bored here?" asked Rukawa.  
            "Obviously. There's nothing to do here."  
            "I have something for you."  
            "Really? What is it?" asked Sakuragi eagerly.  
            "Hang on."  
            Sakuragi waited patiently as Rukawa dug his hands into his pockets. Finally he found what he was looking for. Rukawa placed it in Sakuragi's hands.  
            "What is this? Let me find out for myself…" Sakuragi's hands groped the object, stroking it to get a clue on what it was. "It's a discman, isn't it?"  
            _Not bad indeed…_ "I'm lending it to you, to keep you entertained. That way you won't get bored. The carvings on the buttons and the writings on it should be able to help you."  
            "I don't know how to thank you enough." He once again broke into a smile.  
            "We're friends—no need to thank me," replied Rukawa.  
            "You know what? I never knew you have this side in you…what I'm trying to say is…now that you've showed it to me, I admit you're one of the kindest people I know."  
            It had been ages since Rukawa heard that kind of compliment directed to him—usually it was about his looks or basketball skills.  
            "I guess I was wrong to have just…"  
            Knowing what Sakuragi was going to say, Rukawa had placed a finger on Sakuragi's lips, stopping him from continuing his sentence.  
            "I've put that behind me, in the past," Rukawa told him quietly, "and so should you."  
            Sakuragi's face softened and nodded. Rukawa remove his finger.  
            "I really like to have you around," said Sakuragi.  
            _Me too. _Rukawa murmured, "Why?"  
            "Because what I want most is to be listened, and yet others don't know that. They talk and talk and talk…but it's different with you. You listen to what I have to say—and I'm eternally grateful for that. It's a burden off my mind."  
            "That's good." _I'm happy to hear that…  
            _"Do you know why I'm not depressed anymore?"  
            "No. Why?"  
            "It's because I've gained something I might not get when I'm able to see…"  
            "Sakuragi, you…"  
            "Your friendship." Sakuragi felt for Rukawa's hand, drew it nearer to him, and kissed the back of Rukawa's hand.  
            They sat there in silence, but they were contented to be together. Words were unnecessary; the only thing that mattered to them at that time was each other.  
            "I want to go back to my room," Sakuragi told him after some time. "I think I've inhaled enough fresh air for one day."  
            "Very well." With his help, Sakuragi got up on his two feet. They returned to Sakuragi's ward.  
            "Take me out again tomorrow, will you?" asked Sakuragi, sitting on his bed.  
            "Alright."  
            "Thank you so much." Sakuragi gripped both of Rukawa's hands.  
            Rukawa stayed there for a long time, until he finally had to leave.  
            "When you come tomorrow…stay longer, will you?" asked Sakuragi.  
            "I will—if I can."  
            "Deal!"

            Rukawa exited the hospital. Pausing for a while, his hand fell unconsciously on the spot where Sakuragi had kissed his hand. A faint smile adorned his face, as he recalled it.  
            That meant Sakuragi welcomed his every visit, moreover looking forward to his next one.  
            He brought Sakuragi's kiss to his own lips. There was a vague taste of the redhead. A pleasant one, and Rukawa wanted to experience it again—the sooner the better

            "Hello, Hanamichi-kun!" Sendoh said.  
            Sakuragi was taken back, to have a voice intruding his thread of thoughts on Rukawa. "What are you doing here?"  
            "Why, visiting you, of course." Sendoh patted Sakuragi's head.  
            Sakuragi was not amused. "But—"  
            "So Rukawa-kun was here, eh?"  
            That got his attention. "You saw him?"  
            "Yeah, but I didn't talk to him. He couldn't hear my calling him." This, however, was not entirely true. Sendoh had sneaked past Rukawa to get into hospital. Not a demanding feat, since the shorter boy was too occupied in thoughts.  
            "Don't you have practice or anything?"  
            "No. Why, Hanamichi-kun? Are you trying to shoo me away?" Sendoh said, his tone rather gloomy.  
            "Err, no…"  
            "Then let's forget about practice. So, feeling better today?"  
            Normally Sakuragi would have groaned at the question, but he did not. "I should think so."  
            "That's great! The doctor's doing a great job!"  
            _Thanks to Rukawa…_"Yeah, he is…"

            Akagi tapped his foot intolerantly, glancing at his watch every two minutes.  
            "Are you done yet?" he demanded. _Girls spend at least two-thirds of their lives shopping, what with the time they use up just to **choose**…_  
            "No, onii-chan, I'm not." Haruko straightened and showed him a piece glass painting. "Look! Isn't it nice?"  
            "It's nice."  
            "Should I buy this for Hanamichi?"  
            Akagi sighed. Haruko could be an airhead at times—even he admitted that. "He's blind, Haruko! He can't see the glass painting!"  
            Haruko, sighing, replaced it. "You're right."  
            The siblings had spent hours looking for a get-well present for Sakuragi. Akagi was unenthusiastic about the whole idea, but Haruko pestered him to follow her.  
            "Maybe…this little glass figurine?" asked Haruko, touching it with her fingertips. "It looks nice enough…"  
            Annoyed, Akagi murmured, "Why don't you buy something that has music or something he can listen to?"  
            Haruko's eyes shone; as if it was the best suggestion her brother had ever come up with. "You're a big help, onii-chan!"  
            _It's childishly obvious…_Akagi thought to himself.  
            "That musical box over there!" Haruko pointed excitedly. "It's perfect!" She glanced at the price tag. "This thing costs a small fortune…" She turned to look at Akagi.  
            Akagi didn't like that look. It meant that she was going to ask for another huge favour.  
            "Can I borrow some money?" she asked.

            Sakuragi lied on his bed, thinking about the amble he had had with Rukawa several days ago.  
            The redheaded boy was not sure—of everything. He estimated roughly; it had been six days since the appalling tragedy. It was no simple task counting the days when you only see night. And everyday Sakuragi had performed the same routine-over and over again.  
            But Rukawa made his daily routine seemed more interesting than ever.  
            Only one problem, though. Haruko had been visiting him more frequently now, which meant visits from Rukawa were getting occasional, what's more shorter. Sakuragi could not blame his teammate. But…  
            _Do I miss him?_

"I don't know what is wrong with all of you!" declared Akagi, his hands on his hips. "What has gotten into you?"  
            Akagi had every reason to be angry. His fellow team members were not up to his expectations.  
            Rukawa winced slightly. He was at fault too. He had trouble concentrating in his games, which narrowly resulted to losing.  
            "Practice today will be extended," Akagi said in a masterful voice. "No one's going home until I say so!"  
            Rukawa stared at him in horror. _That means I can't go to see…  
            _"Twenty laps around the court! On the double!"

            Youhei's eyes were fixed on his best friend. "Anything bothering you?" he asked curiously.  
            Sakuragi shook his head. "No. What made you say that?"  
            Youhei leaned back, arms folded, eyes watching his best friend carefully. "You never acted this way."  
            _He noticed? _"What do you mean?"  
            Youhei waved an impatient hand. "Don't dilly-dally with me, Sakuragi Hanamichi. We're best pals, you know that as much as I do. I know you better than anyone else. You can't hide anything from me."  
            "I'm not fooling around with you—I know better. What gave you that idea?"  
            "You look distracted. Yesterday, during Haruko-chan's visit…normally you hang on to her every word, not giving a damn about other things until she's done talking. But now…it's like you have something else in your mind."  
            _No use hiding from him. Should've learnt that by now…  
            _"Why don't you tell me what I can do to help you?"  
            "Really?"  
            "Of course. Go on, spill it out."  
            "Will you ask…Rukawa to come?" The name was said in a squeak.  
            Youhei did not say anything for awhile. Sakuragi was afraid Youhei would burst into gales of laughter any minute soon.  
            "Sure thing," replied Youhei.  
            "You will?" asked Sakuragi, a momentary flicker of exhilaration in his void eyes.  
            "Yeah, obviously."  
            "And…aren't you going to ask me why?"  
            Youhei shook his head. "You can see anyone you like. I, for one, am not going to question your liberty."  
            "Youhei! I owe you!" Sakuragi motioned to grasp Youhei's hands, and Youhei surrendered his hands to Sakuragi's all-powerful grip. "You're a real friend!"

            Youhei returned to school and went straight to the gym. He could hear Akagi's thunderous tone of voice booming, shaking the building.  
            He knocked meekly at the door. Ayako glanced at him and nodded, beckoning him to enter. His eyes searched for Rukawa, and before long Rukawa's eyes were on him.  
            "What's the matter?" Ayako asked Youhei.  
            He replied straightforwardly, "Someone wants to see Rukawa Kaede."  
            Raising an eyebrow, she enquired further, "Who?"  
            "Maa, Ayako…just let Rukawa go," interrupted Kogure, who was listening nearby. He smiled at Youhei, knowing exactly who the 'someone' was.  
            Ayako looked ambivalent for a moment, until she finally nodded. She went to ask Akagi.

            "For a minute there I thought your captain wouldn't give you the green light when Ayako asked for his permission," Youhei remarked, trying to strike a conversation with the silent boy. "It's a good thing Kogure helped you out."  
            Rukawa nodded. "Anything wrong with Sakuragi?"  
            Youhei pressed a button, and the elevator doors closed. "Well, that depends on your definition of wrong."  
            He did not get Youhei's message.  
            "He wants to see you," explained Youhei. He smiled at Rukawa. "And I think you want to see him too…"  
            "He told you?"  
            Youhei shook his head. "But I think…I think Hanamichi has found someone who he feels more comfortable with than when he's with me," murmured Youhei. He looked up at Rukawa, his eyes meeting Rukawa's. Youhei smiled. "And I'm happy for you—both of you, in fact."

            Rukawa ran to Sakuragi's room and skidded to a halt. He entered the ward.  
            "Rukawa?" asked Sakuragi. He was familiar with the sound of Rukawa's footsteps.  
            The Shohoku Ace rushed to his side. "I'm sorry for…"  
            But Sakuragi had thrown himself on him. Rukawa was rather shocked.  
            "I missed you so much…you didn't come at all yesterday…" Sakuragi sobbed. "And I couldn't sleep last night…because of that…"  
            Rukawa stroked Sakuragi's back, not demurring Sakuragi's hot tears soaking his shirt. Rukawa knew when he should be silent—to let the redhead speak his mind.  
            "That day…someone asked me…what I'd like to wish for…and, that time—I thought my answer was unwavering…"  
            Rukawa waited uncomplainingly for him to finish.  
            "…and I think I just found out what my real wish is…"  
            "What is it?" asked Rukawa softly.  
            "I want you to be by my side—forever. As simple as that."  
            Rukawa embraced the patient. "I'll make your wish come true."  
            "I really like you…"  
            "Me too…"  
            "Promise me something, I implore you…"  
            "Anything…"  
            "If I can see again…the first thing I want to lay my eyes on…is you."  
            Rukawa nodded. "I'll wait for that moment to come." He slowly disentangled himself from the hug. He held Sakuragi's chin. "May I?"  
            The redhead nodded. They kissed a real kiss. It was divine for both of them Sakuragi's tears continued to flow.  
            Until something upset them; a crash of something was breaking. Rukawa quickly looked behind him. His eyes enlarged as he perceived what has occurred.  
            A musical box lay cracked on the floor. And there was Haruko—her face was pallid, her expression ghastly. She stood immobile until she broke into a run, away from them.  
            "Was that—Haruko?" asked Sakuragi.  
            Rukawa's hands firmly gripped Sakuragi's shoulders, but he did not answer the question.  
            "It **was** her…"

~{to be continued}~

More Author's Notes: I can't **believe** how long this chapter is…Aw, my fingers…  
            Since it's already going to be the 10th of November soon at my place, I wish all RuHana fans out there HAPPY RUHANA DAY~!  
            As expected I can't finish this fic in time *sighs*. Aw, well, at least there's RuHana in this chapter, so I'm not **that **depressed. At least, I think so…sorry, everyone! *bows energetically in apology* And, just in case I can't upload a new chapter daily, sorry again! Be patient, onegai shimasu~!  
            Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter, onegai? *bows*


	9. When the Rot Sets In

DISCLAIMER: Must I repeat what I've said all this while? I know they're not mine and shall never be mine. Thank you!  
Author's Notes: OOC. Unavoidable. Sorry *bows* No time to talk. Enjoy the fic!

~

            "It **was **her…"  
            Rukawa was horrified to hear the words. "Hanamichi?" he squeezed the name out somewhat carefully. "Are you—"  
            Sakuragi's vacant eyes were on him, and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Rukawa's neck and brought their foreheads together. "She's bound to find out sooner or later—I can't go on being with her when I have you on my mind all the time…"  
            Rukawa's face relaxed. He felt comfortable as Sakuragi deepened his face in his hair. "I'm awfully sorry."  
            "For what? For making me realize that I've really been a do'aho for not recognizing this true love I have for you?"  
            "Hana…you…aren't you, well…"  
            "I do feel uncomfortable with what just happened…but it's better this way. She has to accept it…"  
            "You're okay with this?" _I've never seen this side of him…it's like he just got philosophical all of a sudden…_  
            "I'm okay as long as you're with me, Kaede."  
            And they sat like that until dusk. Dr. Matsuyama had trouble separating them when he wanted to administer some medications to the blind boy.  
            "Dr. Matsuyama…is it OK if Kaede stays here for the night?" asked Sakuragi.  
            The doctor stared first at Rukawa, then at Sakuragi. "But…the hospital policy…"  
            "They won't know if you won't tell."  
            Dr. Matsuyama wrinkled his forehead. "Where's he going to sleep?"  
            "You need not to worry about that. He's obtained a PhD in sleeping." Sakuragi beamed at Rukawa.  
            "Can I?" asked Rukawa.  
            Dr. Matsuyama sighed. "All right. As long as you don't get me in trouble."

            Akagi knocked on Haruko's door.  
            Haruko, who was burying her face in her pillow, raised her head.  
            "Haruko, open the door—NOW."  
            She did not. "I want to be alone!"  
            By then Akagi knew it was useless to insist.  
            Haruko rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her dried up tears were obvious on her face.  
            She should have known this would happen. The only thing was, she was unsure how the truth would hit her.

[Flashback]

            "I'm going to buy an ice-cream cone, onii-chan," she told him, taking her wallet out. "Wait for me here."  
            Akagi gave a grumble that sounded something like "Whatever."  
            Haruko unbuttoned her purse and saw the pink handkerchief. She pulled it out and stared at it for a moment.  
            _I should throw this away…This thing made Hanamichi's life miserable…I should get rid of this…  
            _She approached a trashcan. She held it over the garbage can, but her fingers could not release the napkin.

[End of Flashback]

            _Maybe that's why it hurts so much. Seeing the guy of my dreams with Sakuragi-kun, not as mere friends, but as lovers. With my very own eyes, I saw them engaged in an intoxicating kiss.  
            WHY did I suggest to Sakuragi-kun to befriend Rukawa-kun? Was it because I did not want to see Sakuragi-kun criticizing, condemning Rukawa-kun?_

            Rukawa's fingers danced playfully on Sakuragi's head. He caressed the boy's head lovingly, his eyes glued on Sakuragi's façade. Sakuragi's lips curved into a smile, even as he was deep enclosed in his dreams.  
            _He must be dreaming of me…_Rukawa told himself when he saw Sakuragi mouthed "Kaede".  
            Rukawa could not sleep, not when his dearest Sakuragi was right in front of him.  
            His other hand was in Sakuragi's, the latter holding on to it, refusing to let it go. Sakuragi turned aside, his face closer to Rukawa's. Rukawa, smiling dimly, fiddled with Sakuragi's nose.  
            Sakuragi's eyes opened, informing Rukawa that he was awake.  
            "Did I wake you up?" asked Rukawa.  
            Smiling, "No, you didn't." Sakuragi brought Rukawa's hand closer to his lips. "Why aren't you asleep?"  
            "I don't want to."  
            "What a funny thing to say." He chuckled.  
            Rukawa's nose brushed against Sakuragi's. "I only want to sit here and look at you the whole night."  
            Sakuragi sighed. "A pity…I can't…"  
            "Sleep, Hana, sleep. Dream of me—you'll see me in your dreams."  
            "Do you know…I usually get nightmares ever since this sightlessness…but tonight, I got the most wonderful dream in my life."  
            "That's great."  
            "It is, isn't it?" Sakuragi grinned. "Thanks to you."  
            Rukawa kissed Sakuragi's forehead. "So what did you dream about?"  
            "A wedding—ours, as a matter of fact." Sakuragi giggled. "Do you know you look amazingly captivating in a white tuxedo? It matches your midnight-black hair superbly."  
            "I've never put one on before. But I will for you."  
            "Kaede, you're really good in sweet-talks, you know. Makes me wonder where'd you learn those from."  
            "I spent most of time conjuring them—especially for you."  
            Sakuragi's hand reached for Rukawa's face. "I can almost see you clearly."  
            Rukawa nodded. "I love you, Hana."  
            "I love you too, Kaede…"

            "So how was yesterday night?" asked Dr. Matsuyama.  
            "Fantastic, absolutely fantastic!" said Sakuragi, enthusiastic.  
            Dr. Matsuyama nodded. "That explains why there are no black circles under your eyes." He glanced at Rukawa. "You know, you make my work easier."  
            Sakuragi gripped Rukawa's hand tenderly. "And my life a whole lot more meaningful."  
            "Are you going to stay here the whole day?" The doctor asked Rukawa.  
            Rukawa shook his head sadly. "I have school."  
            "From what I've seen yesterday, I thought you wouldn't let him out of this ward, Sakuragi," remarked Dr. Matsuyama lightly.  
            "Trust me, I don't want him to—but he must. He's been missing school lately, and the last thing I want is for him to get kicked out of school," said Sakuragi. "Then I will feel so lonely in school once I return there after my recovery."  
            "They won't—They need me for the games," Rukawa assured him.  
            "You'd better get going now if you don't want to be late," Dr. Matsuyama told Rukawa. "I'll take care of him while you're not here."  
            Rukawa nodded and said, "Thank you."  
            Dr. Matsuyama, smiling, patted his shoulder. "No, thank _you_."  
            Rukawa left after giving Sakuragi a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
            "He's a good boy, isn't he?" asked Dr. Matsuyama.  
            "Doctor, 'good' is an understatement for him," murmured Sakuragi heartily.

            Rukawa could not focus in class. Not that he ever did, but only this time it was because of a different reason altogether.  
            He was actually doubtful at first. From the time when Sakuragi suffered the accident, it was as if he was a new person. Rukawa never expected Sakuragi would be nice to him.  
            _What is Hana doing right now…? _He wondered. _He must be thinking about…_  
            The history teacher drummed Rukawa's table with his cane. "RUKAWA-KUN! It's a good thing you're not asleep in class—now will you PLEASE concentrate! I'm trying to teach here!"

            Sakuragi did not want to do anything. He only wanted to sit and think about Rukawa.  
            He was surprised at his own courage. That day he casually kissed Rukawa's hand, then he just confessed…but he had a very good reason behind his actions.  
            He learnt never to take things for granted. And the blindness also made him realize that Rukawa was important to him, and how much he actually cared for Rukawa—and vice versa.  
            Sakuragi finally knew the reason for his discomfort. Deep inside, he knew Haruko's confession of love was tentative, making it more or less a mere bluff. She said the words because she felt guilty, sympathy towards him. But Rukawa…it was because he was concerned for him. It was as if Sakuragi had acquired a sixth sense that enabled him to journey to Rukawa's emotion just by listening to his words.  
            Rukawa, for once, had showed his emotions in his speech and his actions. Being in Rukawa's arms was magnificently enchanting—and that was different, way different from Haruko.  
            _God is playing tricks on me…why else would He take away my sight whereas I still have a perfect skull? Still, He is merciful, showing me the truth I've been hiding; shielding myself from…He revealed Rukawa's love to me, and the real man behind that cold, emotionless mask._

"So, you want to come over to my house after practice?" Mitsui asked Kogure as he waited for Kogure to change.  
            "Tonight? Sure, no problem!" Kogure replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose after he was done. "Dinner again?"  
            "Well, that, and a bunch of other things…"  
            Kogure looked at him curiously. "A bunch of other things?"  
            "Aa. I need a little help with my Chemisty report…"  
            Kogure chortled. "Sure thing! For a minute there I thought—"  
            Akagi barged into the locker room before Kogure could complete his sentence. Both Kogure and Mitsui literally jumped out of their skin because of Akagi's unannounced arrival.  
            "Have you seen Haruko?" questioned Akagi.  
            "Err, no…" they replied.  
            Akagi mumbled to himself and left. Mitsui turned to Kogure.  
            "You were saying?"  
            Kogure, blushing, looked away. "I didn't say anything."  
            "Aw, Min-kun, you're so lovable!" Mitsui pinched Kogure's cheek mischievously.

Practice was over. Rukawa was the only one left in the gym, and he was packing his things.   
"Hey,"  
Rukawa turned to look. He frowned in reprove. "You again."  
Sendoh Akira neared him. "So you've made your move first, huh?"  
Rukawa straightened and glared straight into Sendoh's eyes. "You talk as if Hana's some kind of a prize to be won."  
Sendoh laughed nervously. "On the contrary, I don't. I went to see him yesterday and he told me."

[Flashback]

            "You look quite cheerful today, Hanamichi-kun," commented Sendoh. "Anything interesting happened of late?"  
            _Rukawa, yes…_ "I believe so—but I'm not telling."  
            "Oh, come on, be a sport. Tell me."  
            "No, Sendoh, my lips are sealed."  
            Out of the blue Sendoh had kissed those lips of Sakuragi's. The latter quickly pulled himself away from Sendoh, gasping in horror, his hand covering his mouth.  
            "They're not anymore," said Sendoh.  
            As soon as Sakuragi had regained his respiration, he berated. "What was that for?" _Oh my God…  
            _"You mean that kiss just now?"  
            "YES!"  
            "That's to show you how much I love you, Hanamichi-kun."  
            "But—Sendoh…You can't…I already have someone else in mind…"  
            Sendoh leaned back as he listened to Sakuragi stutter. "It's Rukawa-kun, isn't it?"  
            Sakuragi did not say anything.

[end of Flashback]

            "Now you know, so get lost," said Rukawa.  
            Sendoh merely looked at him, that familiar mischievous smile on his face.  
            "If I ever see you interfering with us—Ryonan will lose their ace." Rukawa warned.

            Sakuragi gulped his water, careful not to spill any. He stopped when he heard light footsteps.  
            _That's not Kaede…The steps are flimsy_… "Who is it?"  
            A deep breath. "It's me."  
            "Haruko-san?" _It's back to Haruko-san now…  
            _"Are you happy now?" asked Haruko, somewhat cynical.  
            "Happy?"  
            "Yeah, with Rukawa-kun."

            "Haruko-san…why are you…"  
            "You guys are in love all along, aren't you? And you never told me?"  
            "No, we just—"  
            "I can't believe you! I thought you're a good friend!"  
            Sakuragi could not say anything.  
            "And you guys are lovers! What are you thinking? Don't tell me you forgot you're a GUY? Guys can't fall in love with each other, you hear! It's—wrong!"  
            The patient bit his lips.  
            "I'd wager my last yen your relationship won't last!" Haruko grabbed Rukawa's discman on Sakuragi's lap.  
            Sakuragi made an attempt to retrieve it, but it was too far for him to reach. Haruko, in anger, threw it on the floor. She stormed out of the room after that.  
            Sakuragi did not do anything. He was on the floor, unconscious, blood trickling slowly from his forehead.

~{to be continued}~


	10. When You Are On the Mend

DISCLAIMER: I own the storyline and the OC's. No one can take them away from me unless I say so! Bwahahaha~!  
Author's Notes: For the reason that I was unable to update for a few days, I decided to post this one along with chapter nine. My computer and Internet connection are giving me problems again _.   
**Warning**: Mild OOC, Short chapter.

~

            _Stupid Sendoh…_Rukawa thought over and over again. He sighed and came into Sakuragi's ward. He was profoundly shocked to see the redhead sprawled on the floor, with blood oozing, dirtying the floor. He quickly sprinted to help Sakuragi up.  
            "Hana! Hana, wake up!" said Rukawa, hissing and pulling his love, replacing him on the bed. Rukawa dashed to get Sakuragi's doctor. _Don't let him suffer anymore…_

"Practice seems a bit dull without Sakuragi, don't you think?" Ayako mused.  
            Miyagi nodded, two red hearts in place of what had been his eyes. "Yes, Aya-chan…"  
            Ayako blinked once. "Say, isn't that Rukawa?"  
            With obscurity, Miyagi looked away from Ayako. He could see Rukawa's soaring figure seated next to Sakuragi's bed.  
            "Rukawa?" asked Ayako. "How long have you been—"  
            Rukawa did not answer her question.  
            "We didn't expect you to be here. Rukawa? Are you listening?"  
            Miyagi, noticing Rukawa did not budge at all and that his eyes were fixed on Sakuragi's inert body, asked, "What happened to Hanamichi?"  
            "He knocked his head on this metal table," explained Rukawa rather gloomily.  
            "He's down for the count," commented Ayako, her voice slightly strained. "What did Dr. Matsuyama say?" She grimaced at the sight of Sakuragi's heavily bandaged head, and yet blood was till transparent.  
            "Nothing." Rukawa looked down. On his lap was his discman, or at least the remains of it.  
            "Should we inform the others?" Ayako asked Miyagi.  
            Rukawa, regretful, grasped his discman forcefully, his forehead wrinkled. _I couldn't protect Hana…how useless can I get…?  
            _A tiny pearl dropped on to his fist.

            _Why is everything spinning? Why is my head aching so much? Why do I feel dizzy?  
            _Opening his eyes slowly, his fingers perceived a hand was clutching his own.  
            "Hana?"  
            _Is that…_ "Kaede?"  
            Rukawa leaned over him, anxiety written all over his face. "You're up…Yokatta…for two days you were in coma…"  
            _Two days? Does that mean—he was by my side all along? _Sakuragi smiled weakly. "What happened to you? Your visage never showed any concern before, but now…"  
            Rukawa swallowed a huge lump in his throat. Without him knowing a tear trickled down his face.  
            "Kaede? Is anything wrong? Why are you crying?"  
            Rukawa threw an arm around the redhead. "You can see, Hana! You can see now…"  
            Although his vision was still blurry, Sakuragi could observe the sunlight through his window. "You're right…I can see…I really can see! Kaede!"  
            Rukawa pulled back. "Do'aho, don't scare me like that…"  
            "How was I to know? Oi, Kaede…"  
            "Hn?"  
            "You look more breath-taking than ever." The light behind the raven-haired player illuminated the outline of his features. "And I got my wish."  
            Rukawa nodded in comprehension.  
            "You know what I'd really like to see?"  
            "What?"  
            "I want to see you smile. Is that too much to ask?"  
            "By no means…I have a solid reason to." Effortlessly, the ends of his lips rose, and Sakuragi was face to face with what may be the eight wonder of the world.

            "Are you trying to tell me," murmured Dr. Matsuyama slowly, incredulous. His brain was trying to process what the two freshmen were saying. "Sakuragi bumped his head on this table here," He placed his hand on the said table, "andthen he got his sight back?"  
            Rukawa nodded once, while Sakuragi grinned.  
            "This is unbelievable…" Dr. Matsuyama massaged his temples. "Inconceivable…out of this world…"  
            "Sakuragi!" Voices were calling out his name. In a split second, the rest of Shohoku Basketball team was standing outside Sakuragi's ward.  
            He turned to look at them, his eyes shimmering with excitement and elation, "Megane-kun! Mitchy! Ryochin! Ayako-san! Gori!" He addressed each and every one of them zealously.  
            True to form, they gasped.  
            "You mean this is not a joke?" blurted Akagi.  
            "He has regained his vision?" added Mitsui.  
            Dr. Matsuyama had asked the nurse to contact them as soon as Rukawa notified him about Sakuragi's miraculous recovery.  
            "Because of that thump on his head?" joined in Ayako, mystified. "And why are you two holding hands?"  
            All eyes were focused on Sakuragi's hand that was in Rukawa's.  
            "I should've known!" exclaimed Miyagi. He glanced at Ayako, wishing expectantly.  
            "No wonder Haruko refused to see anyone…She had locked herself in her room," murmured Akagi.  
            Kogure nudged Mitsui. "Maybe it's time we disclose **our**own relationship?" whispered the bespectacled boy.  
            Mitsui, with a naughty grin, shook his head. "It's more fun keeping it a secret, in my opinion."  
            "Fun, no. Troublesome, yes."  
            Mitsui laughed and patted Kogure's shoulder.

            "Ready to go?" Rukawa asked the next day.  
            "Um, yeah." Sakuragi glanced around the ward. "I'm finally leaving this hospital. I thought I would be stuck here for the rest of my life." He held out his hand, returning Rukawa's shattered discman to its owner. "Sorry, I didn't take care of it very well…"  
            Rukawa nodded. "Who broke it?"  
            "Err…Haruko-san did."  
            "...I see."  
            "You're not cross, are you?"  
            Shaking his head, "No."  
            "She'll be fine, given time." Sakuragi beamed at his boyfriend. "Let's go, shall we?"  
            "Take care of yourself," advised Dr. Matsuyama. "I don't want to have you under my care anymore should anything befall you in the future."  
            Sakuragi laughed genially. "This genius can look after himself very well! You don't have to worry about me!"  
            _He's back._ "Do'aho, your own negligence brought you into this mess in the first place."  
            "KITSUNE!!!"  
            _Some things never change…  
            _"QUIET! Need I remind you we're in a hospital?" shouted Dr. Matsuyama in rebuke.  
            They thanked the doctor and left the ward, Stepping out of the white edifice, Sakuragi remembered something.  
            "Hey, Kaede…I wonder what happened to Sendoh…."  
            Rukawa looked at the redhead curiously.  
            "Well, I'm surprised that he hadn't visited me ever since the day I, erm, rejected him—sort of."  
            "He's been taken care of." Rukawa hailed a taxi.  
            "What do you mean?" asked Sakuragi, blankly.

            Sendoh heaved a long sigh.  
            "Tired already, Sendoh?"  
            Pouting, he murmured, "How come you're suddenly so full of energy? We've been staying back after practice and only go home late at night for days."  
            Balancing the orange ball on his fingertip, Koshino Hiroaki responded in reproof. "Another round, Sendoh. Get up. Considering you're an ace I thought you would enjoy a one-on-one with me. That's why I come up with this suggestion."  
            "But _everyday?_" Sendoh, who was on the floor, looked up at the shorter boy. "There's more to this than what meets the eye." His tone was grave.  
            Koshino put on his most innocent expression. "What are you talking about?"  
            "I can tell you're up to something, Koshino. I defeated you in every game of ours, but you still want us to continue. What's the meaning of all this?"  
            Koshino bit his lower lip. "You really want to know?"  
            Sendoh smiled beseechingly. "Pretty please?"  
            A whitewashed sigh. "Do you know I've received a lot of complaints about you?"  
            Sendoh blinked once. "Complaints? About me?"  
            Koshino nodded and crouched, his eyes on the same level as that of Sendoh's. "From Rukawa."  
            _RUKAWA?_ "…huh?"  
            "He told me he'll burn you alive, skin you, and then feed you to the dogs if he ever finds you nosing around Sakuragi Hanamichi—or 'Hana-kun', as Rukawa had referred to him."  
            "…and?"  
            "I could tell he means business, Sendoh." Koshino lowered his head, his fringes concealing his eyes. "I…I don't want you to get hurt, nor do I want to see you interfering in their relationship."  
            "But, Koshino, why? I didn't know you care…"  
            "You still want to ask me why?"  
            "Koshino—"  
            "**This **is why."  
            Without prior notice, Koshino had kissed him fully on his lips. Sendoh could decipher how Koshino Hiroaki truly tasted like—seventh heaven. He was in cloud nine.  
            When Koshino ended his demonstration to the spiky-haired ace, the former stood up and made an attempt to leave. Before long, Sendoh had pulled his hand, motioning him to stay put.  
            "Koshino…I'm sorry…"  
            _Sendoh?  
            _"…for making you worry…that, and a lot of other things I've done…and I never knew I would hurt your feelings at the same time…"  
            _He's going to reject me…  
            _Sendoh pulled him closer, until Koshino's chest was against his very own. Koshino could distinctively sensed Sendoh's heart beating adjacent to his own heart.  
            Sendoh went on, "You're not a bad kisser, you know…"  
            "Sen—Sendoh?"  
            Sendoh's forehead was on Koshino's, his deep eyes piercing into Koshino's nervous ones.  
            "Come, Hiro-kun…I'll show you how the professionals do it…and how it should be done…"  
            As Koshino treasured the moments he was in Sendoh's warm embrace, tears were streaming down his blushing cheeks.  
            "I don't know why I had to look far whereas my true love has been near all this while…Forgive me, Hiro-kun…"  
            "Akira?"  
            _My name never sounded better…coming from his lips…_ "Yes?"  
            "Shut up already and just kiss me."

~{When Your World is Funereal – End}~

More Author's Notes: Yosh! Finished! I'm truly sorry for not being able to keep my promise to update daily! Sorry, sorry, sorry… *bows*  
            Anyway, about how Sakuragi got his vision back…it seems a tad unrealistic, but since amnesia cases are "cured" that way, and that Sakuragi lost his sight because of the same reason, so I thought it's OK. If the fic seems a bit rushed, well, perhaps it's because it is. Guilty me… *sighs*  
            That's it. Most probably I won't be writing fanfics anymore until late November 2003. My studies have to come first, sad to say  T__T. Thanks a lot for the reviewers, and I truly hope this fic is adequate and up to your expectations. *bows*  
            Please leave me a review? No flames, I hope. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
